Ich Liebe Dich, Psycho
by becca marie
Summary: Isabelle Dutton nearly dies in an accident with Tokio Hotel. With a gruesome past and everyone she cares about dead, Tokio Hotel takes her in. But what happens when they see the real her? Drama is Angst/Romance/Action/Suspense/Drama. R & R! !CHP 10 UP!
1. Accidents Happen

**It has an OC in it so don't kill me. It's my second fan-fic with Tokio Hotel. While doing the other one, I'm doing this one as well, since the first hasn't been getting a response. :]**

**R & R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel or any of the other 'real' people in this fan fic.**

_Chapter One:_

"Oh, yeah!" A girl with black hair and caramel streaks and choppy hair with a rose tucked in her ear shouted while dancing around in a car.

"Oh, wow." A boy rolled his eyes, and pecked the dancing girl's cheek.

"This music is atrocious! You guys are only 16!" a mother in the front crinkled her nose at the rap music, while driving.

"Actually, Mrs. Dutton, I'm 17." The boy next to the black-haired girl pointed out. The mother changed the radio station to something classical.

The other adult, a grown man sighed. "Much better." He said. Three other teens, a boy and two other girls with beach blond hair, and bright red hair giggled.

"I don't think so!" the dancing girl un-buckled her seat belt and reached forward. "Isabelle Dutton, put your-"

All of a sudden, while the mother was reaching back, a tour bus was driving towards the right side. Everyone screamed; as Isabelle turned around, fear freezing her as she stared. The mother desperately tried to swerve around, but the bus was driving at full speed, a boy laughing with his head turned, brown and blonde dreadlocks pouring down.

Isabelle's voice locked as she stared, everyone fumbling with his or her seatbelts. In two seconds, everything muted in her life, everything in slow-mo. Finally, the teenaged boy turned back around his eyes going wide, mouth dropping at the same time. Their eyes locked.

And so, the SUV was hit.

Isabelle felt the shattering glass on her, the impact of the metal crushing her right arm, her head snapping to the side then back, the SUV flipping many times, then landing. Miraculously, Isabelle saw no light or darkness, only horrible pain and the warmth of her own blood creeping all over her body even though she got the most impact.

She looked around, but no one moved an inch. Blood was everywhere as was glass and metal. A slight whimper parted her lips, the reaction from seeing everyone, but mostly her best friend and boyfriend… _dead_.

And to her horror, without a head.

Without instruction her left arm moved – another miracle – and pushed open the door. Isabelle crawled out, tears stinging her cheeks. Already, four men rushed out the tour bus, two short, one with blond hair, and one with long brown hair. Two tall, one with long dreadlocks, and one with spiked up black hair.

"Is she alive?" they spoke in rapid German. Isabelle fell onto the ground and felt like her bones were shattering. It went slow-mo again.

She couldn't breathe, and immediately started shaking, her teeth chattering as if she was freezing. Isabelle looked around, pain shooting through her body with the simple movement.

"911! 911!" the one with spiky hair shouted, and the short one with long brown hair dialed. The boy with the dreads got on his knees and felt her wrist.

"Pulse!" he said in English. Tears came out his eyes. "Sorry." He whispered, quickly wiping away the tears. Isabelle's eyes flickered, and she could feel the blood pouring out her chest. She convulsed, blood starting to drip out her mouth.

"Oh Gott!" the spiky-haired one shouted. Her eyes closed all the way. _I'm going to die…_ Isabelle thought as she felt a cloth wrapped around her and heard faint sirens. _I know it…_ She felt herself being picked up, and a soft,

"The rest of them are dead. I can't believe she made it."

"It's a miracle." An old sounding man said, and everything else she couldn't hear.

---x---

"Tom! Stop tapping your foot like that! It's driving me insane!" a tall, young man with spiky black hair snapped at another young man with dreadlocks but an identical face in German.

"You would too, Bill." Tom snapped back, his foot still going 100 miles per hour. Suddenly, a nurse walked in with a clipboard and a smile.

"She's all right. Are you her brothers?" Tom nodded and jumped up.

"Yes." He said in English, dashing past her and into the strange girl's room.

Tom almost choked at the sad sight, and could only get out a gasp.

Her right arm was covered in bandages and a cast. Her small face was covered in scratches, some deep, some almost gone, and an oxygen mask. Her forehead had a huge piece of gauze taped on, her right leg and arm in many pieces of gauze. The biggest thing was the bandage poking out from an opening in the gown, right where her heart was.

Her body was slightly pale, and a light dusting of freckles stood out on her cheekbones. The heart monitor and its steady beat was the only noise.

"Tom…" Bill frowned at the watering eyes.

"What?" Tom snapped again, but walked up to her anyways.

Through the bandages, Tom could see the faint remains of a pretty girl, her lean body engulfed in the gown. He looked around and saw a snakebite hoop, smiled grimly, and put it in his pocket out of instinct. The blond reached out to touch her swollen face when Bill slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch her!" he growled. Tom could see the pity in Bill's eyes though.

"It was my fault, wasn't it?" This time he let the tears flow as he clenched his fists and grinded his teeth. "If I'd only paid attention! Then this never would've happened!" He hit the table roughly, and a nurse came in with worry lines.

"Are you okay?" Bill smiled and nodded as Tom collected himself.

"Bill, I'm going outside for a second." Tom proclaimed, sticking his hand in his pocket. Bill nodded again, and turned the pathetic thing on the bed.

Her eyes were open.

Bill gasped. Not only was she alive, but she was awake. Her eyes were the color of the sky right before a storm with speckles of violet in one eye. She took off the mask and looked at Bill with almond shaped eyes. "It wasn't his fault, tell him that." She whispered in a hoarse voice, then put the mask back on, and closed her eyes.

Bill rushed up to her and brushed his hand lightly against her hair. He felt sorry for her, true, but something else played up in his heart about the damaged teen. But what was it?

At that time Tom walked into the room smelling of smoke. "I think we better go." He said in a grim voice, and they both walked out.

---x---

It was a quiet car ride back to the hotel in NYC, New York, the snow pattering down from the night sky. Georg and Gustav had decided to stay at the hotel.

"Tom?" Bill looked at his twin brother. Tom said nothing, but Bill continued anyways. "You know, she woke up." The black-haired 19 year old saw his brother tense. "She wanted me to tell you that it wasn't your fault." Tom's knuckles turned white as he clenched the wheel.

"It was my fault. Bill, why are you making up stuff to try to make me feel better anyways? Do really think I'm pathetic enough to believe you?" He shouted.

Bill turned away. "I'm not." He whispered. And that was the end of that.

**That's it! Please review 'n stuff. :D**

**Chapter two when I get at least one review.**


	2. Red Spots

**Hehe, thanks to fayfairy, I am continuing. I'm sorry you haven't slept. D: I know how you feel though, me being a mild insomniac.**

**This is another short chapter since right now I'm really sucking at writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel or any of the other 'real' people in this fanfic blah blah blah.**

**(R & R pleaseee!)**

_Chapter Two:_

Isabelle Dutton smelled the fresh scent of the outside world for the first time in a week. She was in a wheel chair with a nurse from the intensive care unit of the large hospital. "It's so pretty." Isabelle sighed.

"Yes, it is indeed _muy bonita_." Rita was her nurse and had told Isabelle the news about her mother, father, and sister had died along with her boyfriend, best friend, and her boy friend's best friend. "It's a shame they go so young." Rita had shook her head in pity at the fact that the teens were only 16 years old, and 17 years old.

"That would make me an orphan, with no family left." Isabelle had commented, no feeling in the sentence, her green eyes blank.

"What about your brothers?" Rita had asked, worried that Isabelle had lost some memory about the two boys that had claimed to be her brothers the day after her surgery.

"Brothers?" Isabelle had cocked her head but said no more.

Now it was settled that on this day she would go live with her "brothers" and their band, Tokio Hotel, and tour with them. "Very beautiful." Isabelle drifted away from the memories. She had heard of Tokio Hotel but never really listened to the music. Some of her friends were die-hard fans though.

Suddenly, she said, "Rita, is that a tour bus?" Rita looked at where Isabelle was pointing and nodded.

"Isabelle, your ride is here." Suitcases with Isabelle's stuff from her home were there and were being loaded into the bus.

As Isabelle limped up to the bus, she shouted to Rita, "Rita? Did you ever see my snakebite?"

Rita shouted back, "No! Bye honey!" the nurse dabbed her eyes.

"Bye!" Isabelle stepped onto the bus that nearly killed her and saw a driver first, a heavily built security guard who saluted. She smiled and saluted back, then ventured up the stairs and into the bus, where her stuff laid next to a bed with a purple curtain. The boy with blond dreads was nowhere to be seen.

_What a shame. I wanted to see him._ Isabelle thought, smiling, though she didn't understand the boys. "Um, hey." She waved with her good arm, and a pain shot through her like a flaming arrow. The bandage-covered left arm twitched, and she winced.

"Are…. You okay?" the boy with spiky hair asked.

"Uh, yeah."

Then, the boy with dreads walked in, paused and said, no screamed, something in German.

---x---

As soon as Tom walked in, smelling of smoke, he screamed, "What is _she _doing here?"

Bill sighed and said, "I _told _you she would be touring with us." Then, he lowered his voice to a whisper, even though she couldn't understand German, "She has no more family left." Tom's eyes softened, but turned hard again as he watched Isabelle limp over to the bed and unpack her stuff into the small compartment above her. It was simple things, old XL t-shirts, regular polos, shorts, jeans, a skirt, boater shoes and tennis shoes and a stuffed dog and a small blanket.

"Um, my bed right?" She pointed to the bed, and then crawled in it, pulling the curtain back. Tom stared at the curtain. The girl had to be at least 16 or 17, tall, about 5'7", she was lean and tan with freckles and long wavy dark hair and light almond shaped eyes on a small face. Maybe she was date-able for just a week or two.

"Tom, we're going on a walk, will you okay?" Bill asked his face creased with worry, guessing that his older twin would need a bit of time alone.

"I'll be perfect, just perfect." Tom forced a smile, as the rest of the band walked off.

Almost immediately, when Tom sat down, Isabelle pulled the curtain back dressed out the hospital gown and in a baggy tee shirt with a pair of dance shorts.

"You know, it wasn't your fault." She said in English slowly.

"I'm not stupid." Tom snapped in a heavy German accent.

"Okay, okay." Isabelle replied, still sitting on the opposite side. "Maybe it was my mom's, for not paying attention."

Tom glared at her, and Isabelle twitched. "This isn't comfortable for me either…" she whispered, pulling the curtain back again. This time, Tom walked up and pulled it back, to see her reading a book with her arms resting at her sides.

"What?" he asked, deciding to stick with one-syllable words.

"I said…" She shook her head, "Never mind." Her eyes clouded over, and her thighs tensed.

"What?" Tom asked again, scooting closer. Surprisingly, even though he was a rock star, Isabelle backed up.

"Come near me, and I will kill you with only one leg and one arm." She growled, baring her teeth in an animal like way. The German stared in shock, but her face stayed the same: guarded, cold, and heartless.

"I will not hesitate, Tom Kaulitz." Isabelle's voice lowered to a menacing whisper. She smiled a wicked, evil smile, not a joyous one, but one to show how much she detested him. "You killed my family. You killed everything and everyone I care about. I won't care."

Suddenly, Bill, Gustav and Georg came in, staring nervously at the glowering Isabelle and the anxious Tom. What had happened while the rest of the band was out?

She stood up, and walked towards the bathroom.

---x---

Isabelle looked around, red spots filling the corners of her vision. She remembered what her mother had said.

"_I bet he had seen red spots a lot." _

Isabelle had asked why, getting the simple response, _"Red spots fill your vision when you're in absolute rage. When all your thinking of is killing people and violence."_

She turned around and faced the sink, staring at the reflection. Her green eyes were a shade darker, as were the violet speckles. The black hair was messy, with the side bangs covering one eye. Isabelle noticed her own breathing; hard and rugged.

"Absolute rage." She said under her breath, touching the mirror lightly. "Killing people and violence…" the words made the red spots clearer, taking over her vision. Isabelle shook her head. She had to get it out of her mind. Memories of getting thrown around, of glass everywhere clouded her head.

Isabelle screamed out in anger, breathing heavily, and sliding down the wall. What was wrong with her? She was lashing out, which was something she never did, she was thinking of killing someone that a million girls cared about, and she was threatening over lives; just because he had scooted closer.

What was making her so paranoid in the first place? Her teeth chattered along with the shaking of her body. Isabelle curled her lean hand into a fist, her nails biting into the fragile flesh of her palm. She turned her left hand around, staring at the blood, something boiling up inside of her. Glee. Isabelle was feeling joy at the sight of the crimson liquid.

Sick, maniacal laughter emerged from between her dry lips. Only one sane part of her was left, and that part said: You're crazy.

Isabelle wrote on the mirror in her own blood, _help me._ Something was wrong. It was like she was an animal after the accident. Just like him.

She stumbled out of the bathroom, the red spots gone, and pain shooting up her left arm. Tom was still sitting there, on her bed, staring at the spot where Isabelle once was. He had heard the scream, the laughter, everything. In fact, it had freaked out the entire band. Bill had run outside, running away from the tour bus, Gustav and Georg trying to catch him.

A hand wrapped around his shoulder, something warm seeping into the sleeve. Tom turned around slowly, to see Isabelle staring grimly at him, eyes cold and heartless.

"Hello, Tom." She whispered.

**Haha, sucky cliffhanger. **

**Next chapter if I get a review! I like reviews. :]**


	3. Breaking Things

**Thanks for the reviews, fayfairy and xXScarletSkyXx. :D**

**This is Chapter 3, I'm not so sure if it's short or long yet since for once I'm writing this little authors note before I go on with the chapter. He he.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Tokio Hotel or any other 'real' people in this fanfic, yadda yadda. **

_Chapter 3:_

The warm blood was a scary reminder of what had happened just a week ago. The image that popped into his mind disturbed him – Isabelle battered and broken, bones nearly popping out in her right arm and leg, blood sputtering out from everywhere. The most vivid sight was the large wound on her chest, a gaping hole that was almost black from all the blood.

Even scarier was the facial expression. At that moment where he was almost positive that she was nearly dead, her eyes were cold, heartless and blank as she stared at him.

Isabelle removed her hand and pressed it on his face, a smile playing at the corner of her lips when Tom winced.

"You don't like it much, do you?" She whispered. "Imagine having it all over your body, glass and metal stuck to you in chunks. Just moving your eyes being painful."

He knew she was talking about the accident. Isabelle traced his jawbone with one bloody finger. She laughed quietly. "Think about how sad they would all be if you died, or if something happened to you. Like something happening to that perfect nose, or your teeth."

Almost immediately, Tom realized her small nose was slightly crooked, with a white scar in the shape of a four going down it. Surely she hadn't gotten it when the tour bus had run into her; he hadn't seen the cast on the first day.

Then, he noticed quite a few of her teeth in the back were silver, but they looked a bit dull, like they were put in a while back.

"What would they do if someone smashed a bottle on your neck?" The hand was ice cold despite the continuous blood flow. Isabelle trailed it down and across his neck.

Tom saw the jagged white, faded scar going across her neck, broken in some parts but large. He hadn't noticed all this until she had brought it up.

Besides, the scar on her nose and neck were to old to be from just a week ago, after all, she was still dragging her foot around in that cast and gauze was still taped to her forehead and chest.

"That would make some girls very crazy, no?" Her long, frail fingers trailed down his arm, until it rested on his hand.

Was Isabelle talking about something else? Something besides the accident?

"What about your finger? That's important, right?" She wrapped her icy hand around it. The blood had finally stopped, but he could still feel the stickiness of it.

There was nothing wrong with either of her fingers. The sick smile crawled across her lips again and her eyes flashed a shade darker. It was the finger he held the pick with. The one most important in his career.

Isabelle jerked it back, too far back, and he heard a sickening crack.

She had broken his finger.

Tom screamed in pain, the blood rushing out and covering her hand that she gently pulled back.

"Scheiße! Mutterbumser!" He grabbed the finger.

Bill bustled in, followed by a tired looking Georg and Gustav. But as soon as he took in the sight – a maniacal looking Isabelle, smiling in the sickest way, and a screaming and cursing Tom, holding a bleeding finger.

"You better call 911." Her face immediately changed to innocent, scared and surprised. She subtly wiped her palm on the bed's side. "He tripped and his finger got caught and bent back, just now!"

Tom attempted to say something, but the pain was too great.

Bill noticed the way she almost looked _pleased_, but when she saw that he was staring, her face went back to scared and innocent.

Isabelle walked up to the phone and dialed 911.

While she talked, Bill walked into the bathroom, looking around. Blood was on the floor, the walls and all over the sink. Had someone had a bloody nose or something?

Then he saw the mirror.

---x---

It was a long day. The tour bus had stopped at the nearest hotel, where Isabelle had told the ambulance they'd be.

They had picked up Tom and asked what had happened. Isabelle told the story.

"I was in the bathroom, when suddenly I heard a loud bang! When I got out, Tom was sitting there screaming. Blood was all over the bed's side. I guess he broke his finger that way."

"Why was blood on your hand?" The doctor asked, arching an eyebrow.

Isabelle froze for a second then laughed. "I accidentally hurt myself in the bathroom."

"How so?"

"I… I fell. And my nails dug into me." Bill saw the flicker of anxiousness pass her eyes. Too bad the doctor hadn't seen the bathroom.

_What a dirty, dirty liar. _He thought, his hatred radiating off of him as he stared.

The doctor just nodded. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Isabelle said, trying to keep her voice even. A smile tugged at the sides of her lips, and her eyes flashed a shade darker. The doctor managed to avoid observing the slight changes.

"What about the blood on his shoulder?"

"I grabbed his shoulder." It was a simple response, finally the truth.

"Why?"

"To give him a gentle squeeze. He was in horrible pain after… after… Excuse me." Isabelle covered her mouth and ran out.

"Hey! We need you!" The doctor hopped up, grabbing the air.

"I'll get her." Georg hopped up, much to Bill and Gustav's surprise. "I'm probably the most fit, so whatever." He began running down the hall, which was quiet. It was eerie, just the sound of his own feet echoing around the white walls, his own breath which was steadily getting faster.

Then he heard the laughter. Sick, joyous laughter.

There were three ways to go, but it seemed as though the person was coming from everywhere. He looked behind him and saw he had run quite far. Georg looked forward again; staring in horror at the words written on the wall in dark red, wet blood.

_FOLLOW THE RED SPOTS._ It read, the O's as smiley faces. There was so much blood, it was dripping, and someone had marked his or her handprint. The hand was skinny, with long fingers.

Underneath, in smaller letters they had wrote, _help me_. Someone sick and twisted was up to this. And a sickening feeling in his stomach told him who.

The first way straight ahead of him was the way to get to the ER section, where Tom had been rushed. How could he forget? The doctor had taken the four of them – Bill, him, Gustav and Isabelle – to his office.

The other way was to the left, where the sign read, _Cafeteria_. After what he had seen, he had lost his appetite completely.

Only one way was left, to the right. It was double doors, with windows that showed nothing but darkness. At the end, was a red exit sign, the only light in the entire hallway.

"Follow the red spots…" He murmured. Georg shook the thought out of his head. He was out to find Isabelle, not to track down a psycho person, maybe even a psycho stalker, or a psycho stalker killer person freak that had it out for Tokio Hotel. He shivered, and opened the door.

Georg began walking down cautiously. He didn't know who was down here and the darkness gave him the creeps. Maybe someone had stolen Isabelle to use the helpless, injured girl as bait.

He moved in closer to the wall, trailing his fingers along it. Then stopped dead at the feeling of something wet. Georg brought his hand up and smelled it. Blood. _Follow the red spots._

Much to his own distaste, he was forced to use it as his guide.

He went on and on for what felt like hours, but he knew by the slow pace had to be about five minutes, maybe less.

Suddenly, he heard a scream.

It came from outside the door, and Georg guessed it to be a nurse.

"Georg!" It sounded like Bill's voice. He turned around to see the door that had gotten mighty small in just a few minutes. How long was this hallway? A face was pressed to the window.

"Might as well go back…" He whispered to himself, starting to run off.

Someone grabbed his arm.

It was bony, with long nails that dug into his flesh. The person tugged him towards them. For once, Georg's cool act dissolved into sheer terror.

Forced to turn around he was met nearly face to face with someone but a couple inches shorter than him. It was grinning, and had the brightest green eyes with the darkest purple speckles that shone in the drowning darkness.

"I swear I didn't do anything."

**The endddd!**

**Not really, but the end of the chapter. Another short one, only three pages. *sigh* I need to make these longer. Please R & R! 3**


	4. Scars

**That was fun.**

**I think I'm going to start a couple days after Isabelle broke Tom's finger, and Georg walked into that creepy dark hallway and Isabelle was the psycho maniac he was afraid would be in there. Yup yup. :D**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Tokio Hotel or any other 'real' people.**

**R & R please!**

_Chapter Four:_

Georg shivered at the reoccurring image of the person. The green eyes with purple speckles in one were the only things he could see. Even after two days. It wasn't worth losing sleep to, but he couldn't help it. The blood and everything. He had nightmares that the door wouldn't have opened, Bill wouldn't have stepped out and the person would've killed him.

He had a hunch it was Isabelle, after all she had green eyes, but she had appeared in the doctor's office, coming back without a trace of ever leaving.

Her hands were clean with the left one wrapped in clean gauze from the nail marks. After that, the doctor had taken her to a different room to remove the casts and gauze on her forehead. In order for her chest to stay in tact, though, she needed the bandage on it.

Tom was finally allowed back. They were staying in a two star hotel. Not usual for rock stars, but it was the closest to the tour bus at the time that Tom broke his finger. He was acting strange from the start. Everyone took it that he was still drugged up, but the way he jumped at every noise, and stiffened whenever Isabelle walked next to him was unnerving. She would smile a bit, but it would fade as soon as she passed him.

Georg knew Tom wasn't drugged up after he had seen his eyes flash with fear when Isabelle brushed up against him. "I'll get rid of the trash." She said, grabbing the bag, barely grazing his finger. Tom was _afraid_ of her. Something weird was going on, something very weird.

Every time they asked him about the day he broke his finger, Isabelle would sit behind him, very close with her head down so that the black hair covered her face, and he would freeze, claiming not to know anything.

They were all attempting to sleep in the cramped hotel room, Georg and Gustav in the same bed, Tom and Bill on the same bed, and Isabelle on the couch. Since it was only a two star, there were just two queen-sized beds.

Gladly, Tokio Hotel wasn't touring in America but just visiting for the winter, it wasn't that major. As long as it didn't interfere with the tour schedule.

Isabelle pretty much avoided everyone, going out and coming home with food for everyone to eat. As she closed the door today, Bill stood there, tapping his foot rapidly.

"Where's everyone?" She asked in a quiet, husky voice, setting down the dinner.

"Out. Isabelle, I know it was you." He kept at least five feet between them.

Her eyes flashed, something that happened before she had run off, Bill noticed. The green got brighter, the purples darker, almost… _pulsing_.

"You know… what was me?" Her back got straighter as she looked up at him.

"As soon as you got here, you hated Tom. For killing your family." Now he was sure of it. The purple speckles in her right eye were flashing. One second it was there, the next it wasn't. "That day, the first day you got here you intentionally hurt yourself and wrote on the mirror." Bill shivered, then continued.

"_Help me._ You broke Tom's finger, then wiped the blood on the bed. You wrote on the wall and scared the hell outta Georg in the hospital. Isabelle Dutton, _you_ are the psycho maniac."

Isabelle smiled, looking at Bill. "What makes you think that?"

"I just know." He replied.

"So you think I'm a useless, psychopath with no brain. One that goes around making myself bleed just to scare people. The one that broke Tom's finger, saying that he did it by himself." She laughed a little. "Bill, you have good judgment in character, I must say. You'd be able to spot a serial killer from miles away. But," She suddenly paused, tracing the scar on her arm. "I'm not as brain dead as you probably think."

"You thought no one would notice all of these things that your twisted mind thought of, didn't you? I think your stupid, ja, but only because your were so unsubtle about everything that you had done."

"What about the time you first saw me? Did I look stupid and helpless crawling on the ground, covered in blood, metal and glass sticking out of me? I bet I did." Her voice shook as she tried to control her growing temper.

"Anybody would look helpless like that, Isabelle. You have to face it."

"How about in the hospital? I bet I looked pretty damn helpless to you. But you know what?" She took a step forward, narrowing the space to about four feet. "I could've taken out each of those IVs and killed you and Tom in a heartbeat." The marks flashed faster.

"Why do you think you're so all mighty?" Bill stared at her straight in the eye. "Every one has their weaknesses."

"No one grew up like me." She narrowed her eyes into slits, the whites brought out even more.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"I just know." Isabelle smiled her sick smile, and for the first time Bill noticed the canines and the teeth past those were extra sharp and white. She licked her teeth, looking like a predator staring at her prey.

"I'm a grown man." Bill felt superior. "You can't take me down. I'm way taller too."

She took another long stride, making it three feet. "You know who I grew up with?"

Bill arched an eyebrow. "Your mother and father."

Isabelle laughed a little. "Silly, silly Bill." She said as though he were a naïve little kid.

"I grew up with a scared wimp and a cold blooded, psychopathic… _killer_." She drew out the word as if savoring every letter, every syllable.

It was Bill's turn to laugh, except this time it was a nervous laugh. "Wha-what do you m-mean?" He was stuttering as bad as he would in a sugar rush.

Isabelle ran her hands down her body. "If I were to let you examine every inch of my body you would see." And so she did. First came the coat, then the sweater, the t-shirt, and her cami. Her pants were removed, as were the boots and socks.

Bill stared in surprise at the skinny body, every rib showing. The chest was covered in a large amount of bandages. He was speechless, but not that the girl had actually stripped to nearly naked in front of him.

She put her arms up in almost a stripper-like way, but it was only so that he could see her entire body. Bill started from the face; the crooked nose, the large, jagged scar on her neck and the scar going down her face in a straight line.

"I'll tell you." Isabelle pointed to her nose. "I was slammed into the wall until it broke. My nose suffered."

Her neck. "It was a bottle. Of liquor."

The side of her face, "A bullet. Skimmed me." Isabelle laughed. "It was so close, and made him so mad."

Bill moved down to her torso. A variety of scars all jagged and blended in with her skin. "I was five, I think. There were glass bottles everywhere." He almost expected that someone had thrown then at her. "Broken glass bottles. I jumped into the pile. It was so much better feeling than what he did. I wanted it to end, to just be with God. So I jumped into the pile of glass."

Her legs were flawless, but she winced when he stared. They were toned, skinny and long. Only her right leg held the pink scar from the accident. Isabelle didn't talk about it, staring at her own legs, and then turning around.

Bill almost screamed at the sight. Two round scars, and a long jagged mark shaped like a smiley face. Burn marks covered her backside.

"Wha-what happened?" He shouted hoarsely.

Isabelle shook her head. "He used a knife, then shoved my back into the fireplace." Her shoulders shook. Was she crying?

Bill cautiously walked up to her, when she whipped around, grabbing a knife off the kitchen counter. He realized with horror that she was laughing.

Isabelle was laughing maniacally, the same laugh that he had heard not so long ago, the same laugh that Georg described, the same one Tom heard before she broke his finger.

She raised the knife high, pointed at Bill. For a split second he thought she was going to stab him to death when suddenly she sliced the bandages off her left hand, the knife cutting through her fragile flesh. Her head tilted back as she laughed, running out and dragging her hand on the wall.

"Isabelle!" Bill ran, trying to catch up with her. Tom came around the corner, running into Bill.

"She just went into the elevator!" He said in German. In fact she had her head down and was laughing while blood poured out of her hand and she was holding a knife.

"Shit!" Bill screamed, running over to the stairs. "It's only one flight, we can make it." He began running, thinking of what he had seen. Who gave her all those scars? Why was she so… crazy? Was it the person that planted the bomb, and Tom that set it off?

It was torture, all these unanswered questions.

Once they got up there, Tom pointed. "Oh, Gott…" He whispered. Isabelle was standing at the edge ready to jump.

Not only that, but she was _dancing_.

Isabelle licked blood off the knife, and started laughing again. She turned and saw Bill and Tom.

"You don't know how long I've waited for an excuse." Isabelle stared at Tom, her green eyes glinting.

Tom stared with his mouth open at the sight of a nearly naked teenaged girl.

"Excuses to let it all go."

Bill walked slowly towards Isabelle. "Isabelle, please, get down."

"Okay." She smiled, jumping off.

"Shit, Bill! Wrong choice of words!"

Fan girls that were waiting at the bottom at word of Tokio Hotel staying at the hotel screamed, moving out the way.

"What the hell!" Tom shouted. "Catch the psycho bitch!"

Isabelle laughed on the way down, landing on one of the girls. They screamed in horror at the blood underneath her. But also at what she said, the sentence that Bill and Tom didn't hear.

"They say the first kill is supposed to be hard, but I find it quite… enjoyable."

And so she wielded the knife.

**The end of my stories always has something to do with Isabelle being psycho (except Chapter one).**

**Pleaseeee review! I've been getting some faves and subscribers, but I'd love if you reviewed too!**

**:]**


	5. I Have A Confession

**Okay, that was reallyyyy psycho. But I guess that's what makes her special.  
****Um, I'm not so sure what to type, except please review!  
****I think I'm bringing in a new character as well. Not really sure. We'll see.  
****Oh, and if my info 'bout the confessions is wrong, sorry I'm not Catholic. D:  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio hotel or any other 'real' people. No shit.**

_Chapter 5:_

The priest sighed, pulling the curtains back. He stepped into his secluded box, so that his face and the confessors face would be hidden. Anyone could come in. In fact, he had burglars to prostitutes just walk in and confess in the morning hours.

He rubbed his face, thinking of the day. Many people had come in, pulled in by God. The priest was waiting for the day to end, but he knew he had to wait until midnight. It's already been a long day, nearly 7:00 at this time. Outside he could here the snow pattering against the window. "Quite a big storm mustering up out there." He murmured to himself.

Christmas day was just around the corner, it being December 16. Which meant nine more days until the day Christ was born. The priest jumped at the sound of the door creaking open. It was so quiet in the old church and he was so deep in thought that it startled him pretty badly.

His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion at the sound of the person. The person was limping, dragging one leg on the ground, the other taking up all the work with loud, heavy thumps.

He saw a shadow past the curtain, certain that it was the person.

"How may the Lord help you?" The priest asked. He had to admit; this person almost scared him with a strong, almost evil presence.

The shadow paused for a second before saying in a hoarse, deep, cold female voice, "What do you do if you've… killed five innocent people… plus one?"

"Well, you ask for forgiveness from God." The priest said seriously.

Her shoulders shook. "What if you want to kill everyone that gets in your way?"

"No need to – " He stopped when suddenly a bony hand popped through the curtain and grabs his arm.

"I'm not crying." She shouted, uncontrollable laughter taking her over. "I'm not allowed to see you, right?"

"Y-yes." The priest replied, stuttering. Why was she laughing?

Suddenly, a knife plunged through the curtain, stabbing him in the face. She stood up, smiling with her eyes narrowed at the priest. "I said plus one, no?" The bangs covered one eye, giving her a bedraggled look.

The last thing the bleeding priest saw was one bright green eye with dark purple speckles.

---x---

Bill paced in the parking lot in front of the detective. "They say pacing helps you think, but I'm not thinking right!" He shouted in German.

Tom looked pained, probably his finger that he had hurt during the rush to get up the stairs. He was turning a corner to quickly making him fall and land on his finger. Then again, he also looked scared; an expression that had accustomed itself into his face ever since he got back.

Georg and Gustav were confused as to what was happening. All they knew was five dead fan girls were being loaded onto an ambulance while they exited the tour bus to go back to the hotel with some supplies.

"What's… going on?" Georg had asked hesitantly.

"You tell me." The ER man sneered at the accent, knowing he was one of the rock stars that could've caused this.

A detective sighed and walked towards them, her face looking tired. "A girl was on the roof apparently, and she jumped off. One of your friends told them to catch her, but they made the right choice to move out the way."

Gustav arched his eyebrow. Isabelle was dead?

"Sadly, one didn't move fast enough and the girl landed on her, bringing her to a soft fall but the other to a quick death. According to eyewitnesses, she looked almost wild saying she enjoyed her first kill. This girl actually took out a knife and killed four more girls violently. As soon as the police arrived she was gone though. No one knows where she – " Her walkie talkie went off. The detective held up a finger at the two Germans.

Georg shrugged at the voice masked by white noise when Gustav looked at him, cocking his head.

The detective replied quickly, turning to Georg and Gustav. "They caught her outside a Catholic Church in the snow storm… laughing. She had blood on her and was carrying a bloody knife. The culprit killed the priest. She couldn't go far since she had a badly twisted ankle, probably from the fall. But she let them take her in. Do you… know her?"

Gustav said in broken English, "Vat she look like?"

"Black hair, bangs across one eye, messy, bright green eyes with dark purple speckles in one eye. She had a large bandage across her chest with distinct scars on her right leg and arm. Very scrawny."

He stared in surprise and elbowed Georg. "Isabelle." Gustav whispered.

"Ja. We… know her." Georg said.

Now, Bill was freaking out over it while the detective tried to figure out what he was saying. "So you know her, right?" She asked slowly.

"Ja, ja. We do." Bill waved his hand in annoyance. Everyone was silent for a minute.

"Where are you taking her." Tom asked but it was more like a command. He said it in an unusually quiet, unsure tone. Bill looked at him as if he didn't even know his twin brother anymore. Ever since his finger had broken, Tom began talking less and less, looking more scared of the world every day. Why did he even care about Isabelle in the first place?

"The… asylum." The detective said.

"What in the world is an insane asylum?" Bill demanded to know. "Is it a kind of jail? Because that is where she needs to go."

"It's for the mentally unstable. Unfortunately, this girl,"

"Isabelle Dutton." Bill said with distaste.

"Yes, Isabelle is not a normal killer. We believe she has a mental problem. There were scars all over her, so maybe something happened when she was younger." She guessed, staring at Tom's blank face.

"You can't." His voice shook. "You can't take Isabelle to this place for nut jobs." Bill turned around to stare at his brother with wide eyes. Tom was holding his finger tight.

"Tom!" Bill shouted. "She is a nut job!" He said in German.

"I said… I wouldn't let her go there." It showed in Tom's eyes that he wanted Isabelle to go there, to stay there chained up with a straight jacket until she was cured, but he didn't say so. He was afraid.

"I'll pay you." Tom switched back to English. He pulled out of his pocket about a hundred euros. "Just don't let her go."

The detective was a rookie, easily bribed into things. She reluctantly took the money, frowning.

"Bring Isabelle Dutton back to the hotel. With a straight jacket."

**Sorry it took a bit to update, I was away at my friend's for a little bit.  
Plus it's really short. D:  
****Anyways, that is the end (of this chapter, not the story).  
****Peace out and please review. :]**


	6. Sky

**Sorry it has been quite a while since the last chapter!**

**I've been busy all week, but Warped Tour was killer, so that's one good thing. :D**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review! I've been added to too many story alert/favorite lists to have only two people reviewing. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel or any other 'real' people in this story. Go figure.**

_Chapter 6:_

Isabelle sat in the corner, wrapped in a white jacket, forcing her to hug herself. Bill stared with hatred at her, Georg looked even more confused, Gustav's eyes were full of pity and Tom was still afraid.

While she was in the hotel room chained to a bed, the boys continued to stare. She took her time, looking each one in the eye until they looked away.

"Let's eat." Bill suggested in German, pulling out the bag of food Isabelle bought. So they did, pulling out the food and eating slowly.

"So, Bill, your plan is to starve me to death? You know, the skinnier I get the easier it is to escape." She laughed a bit, though it was hoarse and rugged sounding a bit like a whisper.

"You want to eat, come over here." He shrugged. "I'm sure some of us wouldn't mind you starve to death." Bill added in quiet German.

Gustav turned to look at Bill with eyebrows scrunched. "Why would you want that?" He kept the conversation in German so Isabelle wouldn't get curious. She stared at him with pale green eyes, the purple speckles back to a normal violet. It was the first time in days. Instead of looking cold and heartless they looked curious.

"Never mind." Bill shook his head.

"How about we let her go. Just to eat. I mean she looks perfectly normal." Besides the whole limp thing, Isabelle was no longer creepy or vicious looking. She smiled, tapping her foot. Something told her Gustav was taking her side.

"I swear I won't try to stab anyone. Just let me eat something. I'm starving." Isabelle whined, staring at the hamburgers.

"You want her to eat so bad, feed her." Bill slid a hamburger over to Gustav. "I'm _not_ letting her go."

Gustav shrugged, grabbing it. Bill's mouth dropped open. "I didn't mean it seriously!" The drummer shrugged again, walking over to Isabelle.

"Just promise you won't bite me." He joked.

"No promises there." But her smile turned to a grin.

Much to Bill's horror, Gustav unwrapped the hamburger and fed her a bit. He smiled as though she were a child. Not a girl who had just mercilessly killed six people, one including a priest.

"Gustav! What are you doing?" Bill shouted.

"Feeding the poor kid. You know, she's a minor." Gustav whispered the last part. Bill let out an exasperated sigh, eating the hamburger angrily.

"This is getting annoying. I can't understand a single word." Isabelle rolled her eyes. "And it's really hot in this thing. Someone _please_ let me go. I swear I won't hurt anyone." Bill glared at her.

"Okay, okay, I know you don't believe me, but… I think I'm okay now." He scrutinized her.

"Hm… Fine." Bill gave up. "You take the jacket off it. I'm staying back here." The singer held his hands up, staring cautiously at Isabelle as if she were a time bomb ready to go off.

Gustav carefully undid the belts of the strait jacket, before slipping it off completely. He turned to Bill who tossed a key at him. Gustav unlocked the chain connecting her foot to the bed.

Isabelle stood up slowly, eyeing each of the boys, keeping a lingering eye on Tom. The phrase came to her mind. One that she had said not to long ago, but one she would definitely carry out if needed. _I will kill you with one arm and one leg_.

She smiled, grabbing the hamburger that the nice blonde one had fed her. Inside her head, she thought of what to do. Time had been lost inside of the strait jacket for nearly two hours or so. Not much could be done with a badly twisted ankle either. Isabelle stretched, actually making Bill and Tom twitch uneasily.

"Might as well go outside for a bit." She threw away her trash and pulled on a jacket. Isabelle turned around slowly, looking directly at Tom. "Hey, can I use a hat?"

He nodded walking over to his suitcase and tossing her a black hat. "Come with me." She waved her hand towards herself. Reluctantly, Tom shuffled over to her.

They stepped out into the hallway and Isabelle closed the door. "I think we should walk around the town square. It's very cute in this little town." She headed down the dark hall, tracing one long finger against the wall. "Especially with all this snow."

Tom walked cautiously next to her until they emerged outside. The fans had disappeared after the big snowstorm, but probably mainly because they were afraid of their lives.

Isabelle let out a hoarse, half laugh. "Do you hate me, Tom?" She asked, not looking at him. He hesitated. Did he hate the girl that had broken his finger intentionally and probably was out to kill him? _Yes._

"No." Tom lied. How could he say yes? This was the girl that knew how to kill, how to break limbs without feeling guilt.

She looked up at him with her wide, deer stuck in the headlights eyes. He noticed the purple was pulsing quickly. "It's okay if you do. I… understand." Isabelle smiled at him. It was a blank smile full of nothing. "So tell me the truth." A sigh escaped her lips, sounding exasperated. Underneath her moss green eyes were large bags. Tom examined the small face. She looked tired and vulnerable, no traces of her former self left.

"Is it okay if I… I mean it's really cold out here." Isabelle wrapped herself around his arm. Tom nodded.

One step and he heard a rather girly squeal. "OMG! Isabelle Dutton! What happened to you?"

Isabelle's face went dark. "Hey, Sky." She whispered, letting go of Tom and staring at the girl.

She was pretty with blonde hair in a neat bob. Velvety lashes surrounded big brown eyes lined with a thin line of sparkly eye shadow. Her thick pink lips curled into a smile showing off straight pearly whites. A petite ski slope nose finished off the perfect look. There were no blemishes on her fair skin and her body wasn't like a child's like Isabelle's, but just like a full-grown woman.

"What happened? The girl's told me you got into a car accident." Sky's voice was feminine and clear, unlike Isabelle's hoarse and deep voice.

"I did." Tom noticed her eyes flash bright green. A blink later, they were regular. "Tom, this is Sky, Sky this is…"

"Oh, I know who _he_ is. Tom Kaulitz, right? I am _definitely _a fan." She winked, twisting at the waist seductively so her hip went out to the side and her breasts pushed to the front.

"I think we should go. Sorry Sky, but we're walking." Isabelle's eyes flashed for a second, and then went back.

"Why don't I come with you?" Sky walked up to them her hips swaying as she latched herself to Tom's other arm. "Oh! What happened to your finger?"

Isabelle snarled. "As if you didn't know, as much as you worship those magazines." She whispered under her breath.

"It broke." Tom said simply.

"That's too bad!" Sky kissed it. "You know, Isabelle was always so mysterious, missing school weeks at a time. She almost had to retake sophomore year, I remember. It's funny that we both bump into each other over here, so far out from the city." She smiled sweetly at Isabelle.

"Yes, funny." Isabelle limped beside Tom, staring forward. With a quick glance Tom realized the violet in her eyes were pulsing, and the green was flashing time to time.

She turned a corner into the wood. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Isabelle told the pair, disappearing into the dark forest of pine trees glazed with snow.

Sky was the girl in Isabelle's life that lived to ruin it. In fact, they were stepsisters so Sky knew everything about her. "Funny she would come all the way out here."

"_Why would you tell them? Why would you tell the whole school about…?" _Isabelle cringed. All those days she was tortured mentally and physically. Just because of her past. You would think they would be nicer to her after everything that had happened, but no, Sky's only purpose was to ruin Isabelle, and the whole school followed after her like a thousand lost puppies.

"_Because you just happened to be there at the moment." _That nasty grin was imprinted in her mind. Just like _his_. Red spots dotted the edges of her vision. Sky ruined her life. Destroyed everything except for those few people that happened to still care. Those few people that had been killed.

Isabelle punched a tree as hard as she could and screamed. Screamed in anger. Rage filled her body, her mind, and her very soul as she thought of everything that had happened.

Everything that had happened to her made her life miserable. She had cried her last tear a long time ago. Her past would never disappear as long as he was lurking in the shadows, watching her every move. On her very shoulders was a burden so brutal, so hard it would never go away until every last person that had caused her that un dying pain was gone.

Until every last one endured the very pain she endured to the end.

An ending that she would make sure was caused by her own two hands.

**That's the end of Chapter 6! I'll try to get Chapter 7 up sooner, please review (I will nag you to death about this)!**

**Thanks for reading. :]**


	7. The Theater

**Hello!**

**Sorry for the delay on chapter seven as well, and this one is short. So, sorry if I disappoint as well. D:**

**Well, thanks fayfairy and xXScarletSkyXx for reviewing!**

**And fayfairy, I hope you get an account as well. **

_Chapter 7:_

Isabelle's head whipped around as she heard footsteps rushing towards her. It was dark outside; too dark for anyone to see her if she hid. She latched herself onto a low branch, cold and damp with snow. Quickly and silently she hooked her legs onto the branch above her, swinging herself higher.

"I swear I heard a scream." Tom murmured, looking around. Sky pulled on his arm.

"Tommi! Let's watch a movie!" She whined. The rock star looked at her and shrugged, walking off.

Isabelle shook her head in disgust. One thing she knew. One thing that made her smile the nastiest grin. She jumped out, bending her knees to soften the impact, although she was too high already. Her twisted ankle bent to an unnatural angle. Isabelle bit her lip to stop the scream. No tears came out. The pain was unbearable, yet she didn't cry. How was it possible?

Dragging her foot, she started her walk outside the forest.

"Are you okay?" Came a soft voice not so far behind her. Isabelle turned around, coming face to face with a fair girl with long, light brown hair. Her hazel eyes were full of curiosity and innocence. _Innocence. _Isabelle thought with envy. Something she would never get back. Isabelle could feel the blood seeping through her jeans.

"Yes." She whispered, continuing her journey. "I'll be just fine." Isabelle grinned.

---x---

Gustav sat on the edge of the bed that he and Georg shared. Georg and Bill went out to find Isabelle and Tom, who hadn't been back for over an hour. He sighed and removed his glasses, placing them on the nightstand.

The door suddenly opened to reveal a scantily dressed Isabelle. Only a jacket and a pair of rather short shorts covered her.

Was he seeing two? He stumbled towards her, knocking into the former six-pack. Her usually blue-ish lips were glossy and peach colored. Long, black lashes surrounded Isabelle's bright green eyes. "I-Isabelle?" Gustav mumbled, shaking his head. She looked so… so… _sexy_.

"You sure did drink a lot, Gustav." Isabelle purred, walking up to him. She was limping he noticed, yet her face was so seductive with her lips parted and eyes narrowed. Gustav noticed she smelled just like strawberry and champagne.

Isabelle ran her fingers through her black hair while coyly pulling the zipper of the jacket down. She wrapped her thin arms around his neck, leading him to the bed. The drummer wrapped his arms around her waist.

Smiling to herself she pushed him down onto the bed. "You'd tell me anything right?" Isabelle mumbled, getting her face as close as she could to his.

Gustav's heart sped up with everything the teen did. _Teen_. "Wait, Isabelle… You're a kid…" He tried to push her off but it was no use. His body wouldn't listen to him.

"A kid?" She laughed a bit. "Would a kid do this?" Isabelle pressed her lips against his, laying him flat against the bed. "Tell me, what's Tom afraid of?"

"Nothing." Gustav gasped a bit in surprise, looking up at her face. It was a little clearer.

"Really? Nothing at all? Not even… death?" She whispered the last part, stroking his face.

Gustav strained to remember. "Sharks." He said. "He's afraid of sharks."

Isabelle kissed him once more, running her hands through his short hair and over his cheeks. "You're a good kid." She murmured, imitating his former accusation. She stood up and smiled at him. It was a wordless, _tell me more, and I'll give you more._ Then she left.

---x---

"10:00 PM showing to the only movie up there." The teenager gestured. She was wearing slight makeup and had bright green eyes.

The employee shrugged. "I need an ID. That's a rated R movie and it's already show – " She slipped away, gesturing for him to hold on a second. It was a very brief second before he felt the grip of a cold arm. A hand clamped over his mouth before he could shout. Black spots appeared as she strangled him until he fell limp in her arms, but the boy was still breathing.

She silently dragged him into the shadows, and quickly snapped his neck, letting go of the body. "Isabelle, you've outdone yourself. Killing complete strangers?" She grinned, taking off the employee's clothes, replacing her shorts and jacket with a bright red collared shirt, black pants and a black visor. Isabelle fixed the black collar and tucked in her shirt.

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" The person sounded rather irritated.

"What?" Isabelle snapped. "Can't you see this booth is closed?"

"But, there's – " They paused upon seeing a _closed _sign. "I swear… Sorry to bother you." The couple walked off.

Isabelle set off into the movie theater, taking a broom with her. She was careful to keep her head down as she snuck into the rather large room. It was dark and barely anybody was there. Isabelle began sweeping while taking in her surroundings, heading towards the very back.

"Um, excuse me, you missed a spot." The familiar girly voice brought back horrible memories. Isabelle felt the anger broiling through her, black and deep.

She nodded, looking up at the girl. Blonde, curvy, fair. _Sky_, sucking face with a man beside her. _Tom_. "I'll get that…" Isabelle whispered. Tom's eyes opened briefly, taking in the sight of a grinning employee. Bright green eyes and shining white teeth. Purple speckles pulsed in her right eye.

Isabelle? He parted Sky in surprise, rubbing his eyes. She was gone, as if no one had been there.

"Tom?" Sky whined, looking around. "No one's here!"

"I have to… I have to go really quickly. Sorry." Tom stumbled towards the exit. A pale hand darted out and grabbed his arm, pulling him behind a cardboard cut out.

"You better be gone before Sky comes out." The girl had her hand wrapped around his neck, pressed against a wall. He struggled, but stopped cold when he heard the sharp _shing_ of a knife. Her green eyes flashed darker. No longer were they bright green with a need for playful vengeance, but dark green, nearly black with fury. Her right eye was speckled with pitch black that was spreading throughout her eye.

The retractable knife was pressed lightly against his neck. "If not… do I need to say it?" Isabelle smiled with darkness and enjoyment at his fear. She dropped him without warning. Tom took in breaths with gratefulness. The teen kicked him. "Go. If you care about your life." He staggered up, tipping over as a giddy lightheaded feeling took over him.

"Go." She pushed him, watching until he exited.

Isabelle snuck around the corner, slipping into the theater. She stayed in the shadows, peeking at the seats. "Damn!" She shouted. Sky had escaped.

But not for long.

**Short chapter AGAIN. Jesus, all my other stories have long chapters, yet I am un-capable of a long chapter in this one.**

**I hope Chapter 8 will be longer!**

**Seriously though, if I'm on your alert list, why not review. D:**

**REVIEW! ;D**


	8. A Phone Call From The Past

**Hey!**

**Thanks fayfairy and xXScarletSkyXx for being my faithful reviewers. I love you guys! :D**

**This is Chapter 8, but sorry for the long-ish wait. I've been busy, but now I have free time since ballet just ended! So that'll probably mean more chapters sooner.**

**Please R & R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel or any other 'real' people in this fan fiction, dammit. **

_Chapter 8:_

"You go ahead, Georg. I'm going to walk around." Bill Kaulitz said, squinting his eyes in the darkness.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's dark and with all those creepy fan girls…" Georg Listing looked hesitant.

"Go, go. I can take care of my self." Bill ignored Georg's protests as he walked along the dark snow laying on the parking lot. The scrunching underneath his boots were somehow calming. For once through out the day, he let himself relax and breathe in the pine scent of the forest. Tom had called him earlier letting him know he had gotten home safely, Gustav was sleeping like a baby, but Isabelle was missing.

_Like I care, _was his nonchalant response. Isabelle was finally gone, out of their lives for once.

"Freedom sure does feel nice." He smiled.

---x---

Isabelle ran up the aisle, checking every single row. "Dammit!" She screamed again, taking off the visor and throwing it down.

Her chest rose up and down with every violent breath. Rage flowed through her like blood.

"Isabelle." Someone whispered. She whipped around, but saw nothing.

"Isabelle. Let's play hide and go seek. You count to ten, and I'll hide." Isabelle scoped the area. She was confused. Hide and go seek? Playing a child's game? The only person she'd played that with was her best friend in first grade. The last time before everything was changed.

There was a childish giggle. She remembered it… but from where? By impulse, Isabelle covered her eyes and began counting.

_1, 2, 3_… Memories hit her like a slap in the face. A girl with brown hair staring as Isabelle got taunted. Eighth grade, ninth… Isabelle knew her. She knew Isabelle.

_4, 5, 6_… This girl never stood up for every thing that Isabelle went through. All she did was watch as Isabelle was thrown around, beaten up, yelled at. _"Does this hurt? Hm? Does it?" _The laughter of all those boys

_7, 8, 9_… Yet, she followed her throughout all those horrible years. It would make sense that they would meet like this.

_10_. Isabelle uncovered her eyes. Red spots blurred her vision. "One rule." She shouted as loud as she could. "If I find you." Isabelle paused.

"I can kill you."

---x---

Bill looked around, following a set of footprints. There were two people walking apparently. _Tom and Isabelle? _He thought. _Probably._ The snow was prettier as he got farther away from the hotel. Whiter, cleaner.

Close to the forest, about five pairs of different sized footprints appeared. They were all jumbled and hard to tell where anyone was going. _Isabelle and Tom met up with someone? _He cocked his head, thinking of the possibilities.

Isabelle had some psycho buddies and they all teamed up to kill Tom. _No._ Isabelle was too messy. Blood would've been everywhere.

Crazy fans? Nope. They all disappeared after that one incident in this little town.

Regular friends? No way. Isabelle could've never of had friends.

Something moved out the corner of his eye. Bill turned around in a half circle lazily. No one was there. He turned around once more.

"Hi."

---x---

With sick determination, Isabelle walked slowly down the steps. She ran her frail index finger on the railing. Her face was straight, shadows covering half of her sallow face. The dancing pictures on the screen showed happy people, _normal_ people. A black eye narrowed at a shadow flickering across the usually colorful screen. It was suddenly cut off, leaving the theater completely dark.

Isabelle spun around in surprise. Her thin, red lips curled into a smile.

The hiding girl frantically turned the movie back on. Her childhood friend was no longer down there. She pulled a dark hood over her head and squeezed into a rather large desk drawer. Isabelle Dutton, her first grade best friend, was just kidding right? Just because she, Angela Vasquez, hadn't wanted to be _tortured_? Okay, so it was a little harsh now that she thought about it… Well, a lot harsh.

She remembered when Isabelle had her first drastic change. It was the first day of second grade. Isabelle never missed school, yet she skipped this one. Angela overheard the teachers talking about a divorce happening. A week passed, but still no Isabelle. It got longer and longer until Isabelle was skipping months at a time.

"_Your friends with Isabelle Dutton, right?" _Those were the words of her second grade teacher.

"_Uh… kinda." _A pang of guiltiness stabbed Angela in the chest. Why hadn't she just said yes? Straight up?

"_Oh, well, have you heard from her?" _

"_Um… Once." _All of those hesitant words made her guiltier by the second.

"_What'd she say?" _

"_N-nothing." _At that, the little Angela in her mind turned and fled.

"Nothing." She whispered, repeating the word. How was she to know what to do? At the time, she was still only eight. But she could've stopped it and the more she thought about the phone call, the more upset she became. Tears began to spill out her amber colored eyes and onto her pimpled cheeks.

"_Angie? Angie? Can I… spend the – " _A loud banging sound, like the phone was thrown out her skeletal hand. Isabelle was always so skinny.

"_What are you doing on the phone?" _A woman's loud whisper. She was near the phone. _"He's home." _

"_Angela, I was talking to Angela." _Someone was sobbing loudly, presumably Isabelle.

"_Shush…" _The voice was calmer this time.

Another loud banging sound, but this time it sounded like a door being bashed down. At this time, the eight-year-old was holding the phone with a shaky hand. Someone was cursing loudly. It wasn't slurred like the rare times that her mother and father came home drunk after a party, but sharp and clear. Determined to kill.

"_Let go of her!" _It was the woman again, shrieking, her voice filled with pain and helplessness. Some more cursing along with a sickening crack. A girl cried out in sadness.

"_Call the cops! Call the cops Angela!" _The "uh" at the end extended to a scream of bloody murder. Angela cringed in her hiding spot. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get that scream out of her head. No wonder why the Dutton's lived in such a desolate area. At least ½ a mile of land was theirs on four sides of the house. No one else surrounded them for miles.

"_Angela?" _A sick laugh of a man. _"You made an imaginary friend? Maybe you've inherited some of my genes indirectly." _

_Yeah, the psycho gene. _Angela thought bitterly.

"_I've always liked this knife. 5 inches long, stainless steel, retractable, and easy to clean." _A girl's blood curdling scream. Someone slapped her.

Isabelle was whimpering, probably crawling to the phone. _"Angela. Angela?" _She whispered into the phone.

"_What the hell?" _The man grabbed the phone.

"_Whoever the fuck Angela is, tell anyone about… about this phone call and I will find you and make sure you die." _He laughed. _"I will not hesitate. I will kill you with one arm and one leg. So hang up. If you care about your life."_

The phone was hung up pretty quickly. No questions asked.

Angela twisted a tad to adjust her position. The metal desk groaned loudly.

"I found you." Came a singsong voice.

---x---

"AH!" Bill cried out in surprise. His eyes softened at the sight of a petite girl. She had pretty, long light brown hair with big hazel eyes. Her skin was fair and clear. _Hardly an Isabelle. _He thought with a slight snort.

"Hallo." He replied in the sweetest voice. "What are you doing all alone?"

"I'm looking for my brother. Have you seen him?" Her tone was light and determined. "He disappeared a few days ago."

"Well… what about your parents?"

"They left a long time ago. Couldn't afford to raise us."

Bill looked embarrassed. "O-oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know that."

"It's okay. I'm used to this kind of stuff." She smiled. Bill noticed a hazy, far away look in her eyes. It was dreamy, almost as if she was living in her own world. He thought of Isabelle's eyes. Bright green in a sick sort of way, the purple speckles always pulsing. As if she thought killing was child's play.

"So, what's your name?" Bill shook the thoughts out his head. At least he wasn't picking up another psycho chick.

"Cayley." That was her simple response. "And you're Bill Kaulitz."

"Oh, so you're a fan?" He tilted his head a bit. She sure hadn't acted like one.

"Just a bit. I've listened to a few songs." Cayley's voice was still calm, level headed.

"Do you… have a house?" Bill asked hesitantly. He learned the hard way about bringing in strangers, but he couldn't resist.

She laughed a little, looking away. "Home? I know of no such thing."

"You can…" Bill thought it over. The last person he had invited over had gone on a rampage, nearly destroying Tokio Hotel's guitarist, smearing blood all over the place and killing random people. Cayley was different though. He was sure of it. "You can stay with us."

Cayley looked up with a light in her eyes. "Really?" She sounded so hopeful. Bill resisted the urge to bend over and pinch her cheeks.

"Ja. We're traveling away from here soon." The hope drained from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't go with you then." Cayley had a blank look on her face.

"Well… we can wait until you find your brother." Bill raised the last syllable to make it sound like a question.

"That'd be great." She smiled a bit.

---x---

A knife went straight through the metal of the desk, zooming millimeters past Angela's face. She stumbled out the cabinet, coming face to face with Isabelle.

"B-belle?" Tears poured out of her eyes.

"Angie." Isabelle whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Angela reached in for a hug. Isabelle's arms hung limply by her sides, her thin shoulders shaking. Was Isabelle crying? She brought her arms up, almost wrapping them around the brunette's back.

"Sorry just doesn't cut it anymore." Angela cried out in surprise quietly. "You. Abandoned. Me." With each word, Isabelle plunged the retractable knife into Angela's back.

She stabbed Angela in the back once more and backed up, watching her fall with blank, dark eyes.

"Right when I needed you the most." Angela's body convulsed.

"Why?" She whispered. A sharp pain filled her back suddenly, worse than the one before. Angela felt a cool breeze on her back, mixed with the warm blood.

"I made myself a promise." Isabelle was carving something into Angela's back.

It felt almost like a smiley face.

**Yay! Semi-long chapter! Five pages on MS Word, actually. :D**

**Please review, my story alert-ies.**

**Because for eight chapters, I have a sad, sad number of reviews. D:**

**Thanks for reading anyways! **

**Oh, and if your realized, **_I will not hesitate. I will kill you with one arm and one leg. So hang up. If you care about your life_**, Isabelle quoted her stepfather, except to Tom, and she said **_"Go. If you care about your life." _**And if you've noticed anything about her knife, you'd see where she got it. :DDD**

**Until next time~!**


	9. His Return

**Uh, I'm not so sure how late this chapter is, but here it is!  
****I know I said I'd probably put up chapters sooner, but I'm having semi writer's block. D:  
****Please review if you put me on your favorite or alert list!  
****Seriously, I have like two-ish reviewers. Basically one. O.o  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel or any other 'real' people. You should know that.**

_Chapter 9:_

With every breath she took, a light cloud puffed out from her mouth. It mixed in with the white snow that was falling softly. She coughed quietly, squinting her eyes in pain. No, she didn't dare open her eyes. She wanted to believe all this was a dream.

"Angela." There was her mom, waking her up. It had to be. "Angela." This was pure torture.

"Open your eyes." The voice was soothing in a taunting way. Slowly, Angela opened her eyes to find herself face to face with an old friend. Isabelle's eyes were narrowed, both dark in color. One was completely black, yet the other was dark green. It was intimidating, even with Isabelle's incredibly kind acts. She stroked a chestnut colored piece of hair out of Angela's face, laughing a little.

"You have blood all over your hair." Angela looked around with frantic eyes, a scream building up inside of her. She let it go, with almost all her energy. It was shrill enough to make a murder of crows flap away frantically.

"Dammit!" Isabelle shouted as her eyes went wide. She shoved Angela's face into the snow quickly, placing one foot on her back and pressing down. Angela screamed, although the sound was nothing but a muffled whisper. A searing feeling shot up and down her body. Sick squelching sounds sounded through her ears. Isabelle was pulling the knife out her back, while suffocating Angela.

"I would've let you live, you little shit." Isabelle yanked Angela's face out of the ice and snow so she could see it change from white to red rather quickly. She slammed it back onto the ice, where Angela heard a sickening crack. "Bleed it out, bitch."

Angela smiled. She slowly used her remaining strength, punching the rather thin, already cracked ice.

The smile stayed imprinted as she fell through with a screaming Isabelle. A scream a fear she noted with joy. That was the last thought that ran through her head, her body numbing in the cold pond water. She sunk to the bottom, enjoying the feeling of a thrashing Isabelle inside the water.

Isabelle groped for the icy surface, finding herself face to face with Gustav Shafer on the other side of the ice.

---x---

Tom walked in and groaned at the sight. "You brought another one?" He whispered in German.

"Well, you like Isabelle so much, it's only fair." Bill said triumphantly in German as well.

"Like Isabelle?" Tom stared in horror. "So what, this is a game now? It was your idea." He turned around and stuck his nose in the air like a child.

"Oh, Tom. Don't be such a kid." His twin got up and grabbed Tom's arm. "Besides, look at her!" Bill gestured towards the girl sitting on the couch.

Bill had a point. The girl was tiny and petite. There was no way she could be like Isabelle. Plus, she was cute. Isabelle was rather exotic looking herself, but there was no way he could look past her eyes.

_Speak of the Devil. Literally. _Just as Tom's thoughts skittered towards Isabelle, she and Gustav walked through the door. Isabelle was soaking wet, her skin even paler and her lips an unnatural shade of blue. She wasn't shaking though, and her eyes were normal as ever. Moss green with the purple speckles.

"Gustav, you – " Bill narrowed his eyes. Gustav had his arm wrapped around her waist, his jacket covering her. They were rather… close.

Isabelle slipped away from him and into the bathroom, flashing a small smile at Tom. The guitarist winced. It was the same exact sick smile that he had nightmares about. The same Tom Kaulitz that wasn't afraid of anything.

He noticed the way Cayley was looking at Gustav. **(O V O Sorry, I had to do that. Continue!) **Her eyes were even wider, and she was smiling. Gustav squirmed a bit under the gaze.

Gustav sat down on his bed. Almost immediately, Cayley jumped up and gathered him into a big hug. He only moved his head, turning to look at Cayley with a weird look on his face. "Uh, hi." The drummer said hesitantly.

"Claaaaarkyyyyy!" Cayley looked up at him with big hazel eyes. She let go of him with a big smile on his face.

Bill looked at the young girl and arched his eyebrow. Clarky? That was weird. Tom turned and glared at Bill. "Didn't I tell you? We just have a knack for picking up psycho girls." He spoke in German so Cayley didn't understand.

"So, she's a little confused… I don't think it's that bad that she likes Gustav." Bill shrugged.

"I'm Gustav." Gustav looked at Bill, obviously confused.

Cayley ignored his remark. "I can't believe you were here the whole time Clark! So this is why you walked off for a bit. Are these some old friends?"

"Um, I guess you could say that?" He raised the end like a question. "I didn't know I was Clark now though…"

"Wow Clark! I'm so glad I found you though!" Cayley sighed and let go of him.

Tom shook his head. "Bill! You idiot!" He shouted, grabbing Gustav's arm and yanking him away from Cayley.

"Damn! Tom!" Gustav rubbed his shoulder. "Trying to rip my arm off?" He popped his arm into place and grimaced.

Cayley stared at Tom with narrowed eyes. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably while looking at the small girl. "Eh, Bill? Why is she looking at me like that?" He whispered in his native tongue.

He was answered when Cayley screamed in rage, literally pouncing on Tom.

---x---

Isabelle turned the knobs of the hotel shower, adjusting it so that only burning water came out the faucet. She pulled on a third knob, so that the water would fill up the tub. Looking up in the mirror, she smiled to herself. Not only did she have Gustav wrapped around her finger, Bill and the others would be distracted by this new girl. In fact, the girl fit perfectly into her plan. Now she didn't have to find one.

She unraveled the towel and touched the water with the tips of her icy fingers. It felt warm to the touch, although with all the steam rising to the ceiling, she knew it was probably hotter than she thought. Isabelle turned off the water and stepped in, sinking until only her head was above the surface. Her eyes opened in shock.

"What the hell?" She shouted, scrabbling out the water. It was ice cold, just like the river. Isabelle stared into the pool of water, gripping the edges of the tub. She didn't see her own face, but her dead boyfriend's. "Alex?" Isabelle's voiced cracked. She reached into the water, watching his perfect face fade through the ripples.

_Isabelle_. The whispering voice reverberated through her head. _How could you?_ The violin music began, torturing her in an unimaginable way. Canon in D Minor.

"I didn't mean to! I'm just… I'm getting revenge for you! I swear Alex." Isabelle stood up and walked towards the mirror. His voice was getting closer.

"ALEX!" Isabelle screamed, slamming her palm up to the mirror. There he was, right behind her, black hair matted with blood, blue eyes glazed over. He was reaching for her shoulder. "No! Don't touch me!" She shouted, jerking out the way.

_You don't love me anymore? _The voice was angry now, clashing with the calming music. Isabelle felt something warm trickling down her neck. Blood. She could smell it, pouring down. "What are you doing?" Isabelle sobbed, wiping the back of her hand across her neck. The song repeated itself over and over again, the violin notes disconnected, as if from a different world.

She grabbed the towel, attempting to clean her neck. Alex appeared in front of her, reaching for Isabelle with mangled hands. "Get away from me!" She tripped over the edge of the tub, slamming her head on the bar.

Black appeared on the edges of her sight. Isabelle screamed in terror as Alex suddenly grabbed her leg, throwing her to the other side. _I've been here all along._ She could taste blood in her mouth and her tongue was throbbing.

Isabelle's body was dragged towards the mirror. She looked at her face and screamed. Screamed as loud as she could. "No… No… NO!" Isabelle repeated, throwing her fist with each word at the mirror. It fell into a thousand pieces all around her and her mangled hand dangled beside her.

There was a click as the door locked. "Shit!" Isabelle screamed, running into the door. "Help! Help! Help me!" She cried, banging on the door.

"NO!" She turned around in horror. It wasn't Alex. Isabelle scanned the bathroom. How could he have gotten in here? The window. There was a window, covered with blinds.

"Now it's your turn." Her stepfather whispered in her ear.

---x---

**(This is like RIGHT after Cayley jumped on Tom. Not after Isabelle's stepfather got in through the window. Continue~)**

"Dammit! Bill! Get her offa me!" Tom struggled with the teenaged girl. Bill's shoulder's shook with uncontrollable laughter.

"You're… getting… beat up… by a… ha!" He tried to catch his breath while pointing at Tom. "That's what you… get!"

Tom eventually pried Cayley off his body. She glared at him, standing right beside Gustav. Tom brushed himself off and stared right back at Cayley with a "What do you want?" look. He examined the cast covering his right index finger.

"You could've damaged the cast!" Tom shook the finger in front of Cayley.

"Whatever. Casts are tough enough, you little baby." She rolled her eyes at Tom. There was a silence as they glared at each other. Bill stared at the two with an arched eyebrow. Suddenly, there was a shocked, "What the hell?" from the bathroom.

Tom laughed a bit at the confused sounding Isabelle and how everyone was listening so intently. The next sentence was a little… odd. Tom tilted his head at the name. Where had he heard it? Alex. He went to a funeral he remembered. Back when Isabelle was still in the hospital, there was this huge funeral for everyone that had died in the crash. Alex… He was the teen boy. Why was Isabelle saying his name?

"No! Don't touch me!" Tom looked at Bill in alarm. Don't touch me? Was someone in the bathroom with her?

"Bill, do you think someone's…?" Gustav asked him, with a concerned look.

"Nein… There can't be. There is a window, but we're too high up." Bill shook his head, eyebrows furrowed.

Gustav turned to Tom, who shrugged. Bill had a point. They were on the fifth story, and the only way someone could get in was with an extremely tall ladder. "Get away from me!" A loud splash, and a _bang!_ Georg jumped, getting up.

Isabelle let go a blood-curdling scream of pure terror that got all four boys and the one girl to the door. "Isabelle? Isabelle?" Gustav hit the door. There was another loud bang as if she were being thrown. There was another, loud, horrible scream.

They could here Isabelle murmuring something, now that they were so close to the door. "NO!" She shouted. Cayley jumped and backed away at the sound of glass shattering.

Tom heard it. A click. The door had been locked from the inside, and the outside, yet… there was no lock on the door.

"Isabelle! Open the door!" Tom pounded the door. She was hitting it from the other side, crying from what he could tell.

There was a loud slap. "Someone's in there." Cayley was on her stomach, peering underneath the door. "Someone really big." She was whispering.

Suddenly, Isabelle was hitting the door again. "Help! Open the door! Help!" Bill looked afraid.

"Don't open the door. Don't do it." He said in a low voice.

"Dammit, Isabelle!" Everyone froze. It was a man. He had a deep, intimidating voice.

"You're the only one left, huh? The toughie. I've seen what you're capable of. But fear just sorta took its place when I came around. In fact, you nearly had me fooled. I actually thought you no longer had any feelings. That you were cold blooded. But no, you can't be if you fear something." Tom could hear the smile in his voice.

Bill whimpered. "We can't do anything." He whispered, covering his mouth.

"I'm tired of having to follow you around, Isabelle. So if you just stop squirming around and let me do my damage, you won't have to worry about me." They heard a muffled scream. "Dammit!" It turned into a real scream. "You bit me!"

"Get away from me!" The four band members and Cayley backed away from the door. No sooner was it kicked down.

"Shit! You no good little…" The voice faded and the sound of a window being closed shut off the voice.

Isabelle toppled out with a wet towel wrapped around her. Her fist was covered in broken glass and her body was bruised. She stared at the five people surrounding her, but her eyes stopped at Tom.

"Why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance?"

**Eh, sorry if this one was a bit confusing.  
****Just tell me and I'll clear things up in the next chapter.  
****If at least one of my alert-ees doesn't review (ScarletSky does not count) then I might not put up the next chapter.  
****That will be my threat. :D  
****REVIEW.  
****Until next time.**


	10. Let's Have Some Fun

**First things first, DON'T KILL ME! I haven't posted in MONTHS, I know… I've just been busy with school and ballet (plus, this week was Spring Break, I've been away a lot) and I kinda fell out of my Tokio Hotel craze, sorry. :P  
****But here it is! I would've posted it earlier, but I had to read my previous chapters, lol. Enjoy~ It won't be good, but better than nothing. This is three months after the whole bathroom incident.  
****Disclaimer: Don't own Tokio Hotel or any 'real' people, blah, blah, blah…**

_Chapter 10:_

April in Miami was heaven to Tom Kaulitz. The cool ocean air that blew in through the window, the sense of freedom in that five star, extended stay hotel, and the no Isabel. She had agreed to stay in a mental rehabilitation center with much persuasion. Tom toyed with the car keys, looking at the always hesitant Bill.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked, giving a small smile. Yes, they were picking up Isabel. A much better behaved Isabel with more manners and a faded desire to kill. They had seen her just a week ago, her hair cut into a neat bob with cute little side bangs. Her eyes were simply sea green, her violet speckles stayed in place. She laughed a lot, genuinely, playfully. In fact, she touched Tom's hand and pulled back shyly, blushing a bit when he smiled at her.

"Ja. I'm ready to see Isabel," Bill said after a minute. He took in a deep breath looking at Tom. "Maybe we'll get Georg and Gustav back."

Tom nodded, mentally noting that they'd get Cayley back as well, as she leeched to Gustav easily and wouldn't leave. "Well then… Let's leave."

Bill sighed, giving Tom a worried look. "Are you sure she's really different?" Thinking of their troubled past, he glanced at the older twin's scarred finger.

"I'm sure," The hint of doubt was detected by Bill, but he ignored it, trusting Tom. After all, Bill too had seen how Isabel had acted, nice, gentle, polite, and slightly flirty. She had even batted her eyelashes at him, touched Tom's hand, and offered them a drink. Isabel had to be completely sane now.

"Okay, let's leave…"

-x-

"Tom?" Isabel's hand grazed his shoulder. "Can we stop by the beach? I haven't been in the water in so long."

"Do you have a bathing suit?" He asked, glancing briefly at her still sharp profile.

"Oh, yes. My nurse bought me one when I told her of my plan to finally go to the beach," She pulled at a halter top strap. Tom noticed her hand on his knee, and apparently so did Bill, who raised an eyebrow. Tom gave Bill a slightly uneasy look through the rearview mirror, pulling into the parking lot of their hotel.

Bill opened his door, pausing on his way out, when he realized neither Tom nor Isabel was getting out. "Go on ahead, Tom and I will be out soon."

"But…" Bill countered.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him," Her voice was teasing, even though her grip was tight on Tom. The complete control she had over him mentally was quite enjoyable. Bill paused before finally stepping out and into the hotel.

"Now, Tom," Isabel climbed over to his side, straddling him in his lap. "It's been a while since I've had any _real _fun. I've heard you can give quite the show," She licked her teeth, kissing his lips. "Why don't you say we go into the water, a little farther than normal? My nurse's husband has this huge yacht with a bedroom that she said we could borrow. He'd be driving, of course, but he'd just be fishing while we played a few games. What do you think?" Her seductive half-smile had him practically speechless.

"What d-do you mean b-b-by that?" Tom asked part suspicious, part excited, part nervous.

"Oh, Tom. I'm not going to murder you… Just have fun, you know what I mean?" She shifted a bit in his lap, kissing him again, once on the side of his neck. He nodded a bit. "Why don't we start here?"

Isabel began nibbling on his lower lip, trailing kisses down his neck. Tom sat, for once not knowing what to do in a situation involving sex taking it all in as she prepared to go lower. A knock on the window startled them both. Isabel scrambled to get on the passenger side as the man opened the door. "Is that you Isabel? I'm Mrs. Dove's husband. Call me John."

"Hello, sorry about that…" She blushed, fixing her hair. "This is Tom, we wanted to go on a ride in your yacht?"

Tom walked out, a bit messily and smiled. "I'm going to go up and get a bathing suit, be down in a little bit."

-x-

"Going out with her alone already?! What are you thinking? Can you even fully trust her?" Bill screamed in German.

"Hey, she's being a total slut, and I can't help but be attracted. Do you know how long it's been since I've gotten a bit of action?" Tom threw a towel around his shoulders. He pulled a condom out just incase, shoving it in his pocket.

"A full two days? These walls are thin, even if we have our own bedrooms," His younger twin complained. "Come on, are you really going?"

"Yes, I am. Don't be upset just because you won't screw anyone," Tom opened the door, slamming it shut.

"I won't be when you're dead!" Bill yelled, shaking his head. "I'm telling you…"

-x-

"What took you so long? John's yacht is just over there at the dock," Isabel grabbed his arm.

"Bill doesn't trust you very much," Tom rolled his eyes.

"Seems like him," She snorted and gave his arm a quick squeeze. "He's so uptight, that's why I like you."

Tom shrugged, allowing her to lace her fingers with his. They arrived at the dock and she climbed into the rather large boat, pulling him behind her. Isabel sat on the dock, stripping down to just the white bikini, the color contrasting well with her tan skin. Tom sat down, only to be surprised to find Isabel placing her thin body in his lap.

"Young love, eh?" John glanced over at them before starting up the boat. Isabel nodded, kissing Tom's cheek. He grinned, starting up a game of flirting and teasing that lasted until John stopped.

"Okay, I'm going shark fishing now. Feel free to do whatever," He said, pulling out a fishing pole.

"Go ahead into the bedroom, I'll be right there, just getting a few drinks," Isabel winked, pushing him towards a large door.

Tom opened it, walking into the large master bedroom. Everything was luxurious and warm toned, giving a romantic vibe. A mini fridge caught his eye. He opened it, caught by surprise at the amounts of alcohol. Wine coolers, beer, champagne, daiquiris. Every type of drink he could think of was there. Why did Isabel need to get drinks then? Tom pulled out a bottle of champagne, opening the door.

"Good thing you do so many illegal things. How the hell do you get a silencer anyways? Time to feed you to the sharks…" Isabel's voice, cold and harsh once more.

He turned the corner, his mouth dropping in horror. Her bathing suit splattered with blood, a pool of dark red at her feet, the gun that killed in Isabel's thin hand. No John. Sharks circling around. With a gasp, he holds in the bile forcing its way up his throat.

"Oh, my. You weren't supposed to find out this way," Isabel's eyes had turned a dark sea green, one eye almost black but with a blue tint. She seemed perfectly calm. "I guess I have to start early," She winked, licking her lips, walking up to him slowly.

Isabel wrapped her arms around him, getting him deep into a make out pretty quickly. Before he knew it, they were at the edge of the boat, and he was getting ready to untie her top, when suddenly she shoved him. Hard.

He fell out of the boat, into water with who knows what in it. "Just fed the sharks, they should be extra attracted to you," Tom instantly began to panic as she turned on the boat. She blew him a kiss, steering away.

"You can thank Gustav."

**Blegh, it wasn't good (I mean, it's 1:48 AM…) and it was short, I hope you forgive me. I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker.  
****Please R & R! Peace out. :]**


End file.
